Treasure - a songfic
by Pink Yuki
Summary: Fuuko and Raiha's 3rd year anniversary


# Treasure 

Treasure is a Japanese song by Hiro, so obviously that I don't own it. I love this song so much that I decided to write a songfic based on it! All characters in this fic is from Flame of Recca, who is written/drawn by Anzai Nobuyuki sensei. 

Love Love Aishiteru,

Pink Yuki 

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wind becomes cold even though sun is shining 

We have past another season together again. 

Puppy love grew with experiences and 

I gradually learned the meaning of love.

Fuuko walked out of her class alone. Sun was setting and everything seemed to be painted in a shade of gold. She enjoyed her little walk along the tree-lined road with breezes blowing her hair ever so slightly. She closed her eyes feeling the warmth of the sun and listened carefully to the sweet music wind created with trees. *Ah...Autumn is coming.* Fuuko whispered to herself. She stayed still for what seemed like an eternity and opened her eyes to see a slim figure standing by the school gate. Fuuko smiled and walked towards the purple-haired man, who looked like an angel with the sun enclosing him in a frame of gold. 

Even if we did not spend a lot of time with each other, 

We have crossed many difficulties together. 

Do not forget the gentleness we shared and 

Memories we have put deep in our heart.

"Aren't you supposed to attending the board meeting in New York?" Raiha didn't answer and pulled Fuuko into a firm embrace. "Joker went instead of me." He whispered into Fuuko's hair. "How can I be away on our third year anniversary?" He kissed her forehead. "What were you thinking a minute ago? You stood there for so long." Raiha let go of her and kissed her hand.

Fuuko smiled at the gesture. "You." She said. "More precisely, the first time I met you. So many things happened since then." She let out a sigh.

"Yes." Raiha smiled warmly to his beloved. "Good things. Bad things." He held her hand and led her to his car. "There is a place I want to take you to; a place where all memories begun."

Treasure in my life 

Firm embraces made our love stronger 

When days of uncertainties come along 

Please say nothing and stay by my side.

Raiha stopped the car in front of a beautiful house -- a house built on the same site Fuuko and him met for the very first time. The place where Mori Kouran's old castle was.

"What do you think?" Raiha opened the house's front door for an awestruck Fuuko. "Beautiful. Who built this?" Fuuko looked around the house and noticed that the corridors are decorated the same way it had been in the castle.

"Kurei-sama. But I am the lawful owner right now." Raiha hugged Fuuko from behind, the latter simply tilted her head and covered Raiha's hands with hers. "My year end bonus this year." He inhaled deeply in Fuuko's hair. "Remember? This was where I met you for the very first time."

Fuuko turned and kissed her boyfriend lovingly, "I'll never forget that." 

Treasure in my life 

I always think I am lucky to have met you 

From now on no matter what comes between us 

We will always be together. 

Raiha took her to the master bedroom on the second floor. They stood in the balcony admiring the last rays of the setting sun. "Beautiful." Fuuko looked at the entrancing scenery in front of her eyes. "I cannot believe we once fought here." 

"Nor can I, but it was fond memory. If it didn't happen Kurei-sama would still be Mori Kouran's killing machine, and I would still be out as an assassin." 

"And I would not have met you." Fuuko looked up at Raiha. "That is probably the best thing that came out of the Ura Buto Satsujin… and Kurei's inheritance to Mori Kouran's fortune, which kept us all fed and clothed." Fuuko stuck a tongue out at the thought. 

"I worked for him still, my dear. What makes you think he would just pay us for doing nothing? You, honey, are bound to work at Kurei-sama's observatory WITH ME after you graduate." Raiha laughed heartily while Fuuko made a face at him. 

From numerous places I can see the paths we walked on 

At the end of the road is your heart staying always true. 

They reached the living room and Raiha took out what seemed like a photo album. "I found it in Kurei-sama's study. I thought you might be interested to look at it." He placed it in Fuuko's hands. 

Fuuko opened the first page of the album and saw a picture of the Hokage team. "Don't we all look like kids?" She smiled as Raiha lovingly stoke her hair. "An Uruha picture! Is this all of Uruha?" The picture below the Hokage team was a picture of more than forty people, Kurei and Raiha could be spotted sitting side by side in the front row. 

"Yes, excluding the Ura Uruha, and the real Magensha." Raiha put an arm around Fuuko and placed a gentle kiss on her cheeks. "I will go check if the food is ready. There are some pictures of you fighting in the middle." He moved his lips to cover hers, "Come over in a minute or so, okay?" 

Passionate love will stay true until the end of time 

Our mistakes would be forgiven and understood. 

I only have this kind of feelings because of you 

You who believe in me and protect me.

Raiha took out their dinner from the oven and opened a bottle of wine. Fuuko sat down at the dinner table and asked, "So which fight did you think I did best in?" She smiled like a Cheshire cat. 

"Definitely not the one with Mikoto. She poisoned you so you are not at your full potential." Raiha thought for a second. "Well, I was worried about you in all the fights, so I cannot determine which one you did best in really." He shrugged before continued. 

"You have no idea how much I wanted to skinned that Fujimaru guy alive when you fought him." Raiha tasted the wine and poured Fuuko a glassful. "And I was about to use Raijin on those laser pillars when you fought Gashakura. That was the first time I ever thought of using Raijin." 

"What was stopping you?" Fuuko playfully asked while putting a spoonful of food into her mouth. 

"Because I know you want to fight your own fight. You will not be pleased if I intervene." Raiha cut the meat into small cubes. "But if Gashakura moved a second later, I would probably have used Raijin already." He finished his glass of wine, "Also, I know you will win, no matter what." 

Treasure in my life. 

Don't let me wake up from this dream 

If I can draw the map of our lives 

We will walk the long path of future together.

"This is wonderful." Fuuko finished the last bit from her plate and sipped her wine. "Raiha, you really don't need to do that much for me." 

"It's my pleasure to do so." Raiha looked up from across the table. "Your happiness means everything to me." Fuuko blushed furiously at Raiha's words. "You and your sweet talk." Fuuko drank the liquor in front of her, hoping it would dampen the redness on her face. 

"I mean it." Raiha looked at her intently through the candlelight. "From the day I met you, I have decided. I want to make you happy, always." He reached into his pocket and took out a small velvet box. "Happy anniversary." He handed the box to Fuuko.

Treasure in my life. 

This is the first time I have feelings I want to cherish 

No one can cut the thread of destiny between us 

The thread of destiny that keep us never apart.

Fuuko opened the box and found a beautiful diamond ring inside. "Raiha…" she whispered. 

Raiha stood and walked over to Fuuko's side. "I want to make you happy forever, will you let me?" He knelt and looked up at Fuuko, who was still gazing at the diamond ring. "Will you marry me?" 

Fuuko looked at him with glitters of tears in her eyes. "I would love to." She smiled when a tear of happiness slide down her face. "Raijin and Fuujin, Raiha and Fuuko. We are destined to be together, aren't we?" 

Raiha said nothing but kissed her deeply in reply.


End file.
